Snow Job
Snow Job is the second 6teen hour-long special and is the final episode of Season 2. It aired in Canada on Teletoon on December 21, 2006, and remains unaired in the United States. When a giant snowstorm hits, a snow day is called and the entire high school flocks to the mall–where, incidentally, a school dance will be held that night. Plot Main Plot Ron is relaxing in his office with a coffee and listening to the radio when a bulletin comes in over the air: school has been cancelled due to the snowstorm going on outside. Upon hearing this, Ron does a spittake, as he knows what is sure to result: a teenage infestation of the mall. Sure enough, outside buses are pulling up and disgorging their passengers, most of whom are teenagers ready to take advantage of the day off–including, of course, a certain group of six teens. With the day off from school and work, the group essentially has clearance to do whatever they want–except for Jen, who has to plan the school dance. As a result, they split up, with Wyatt heading to rehearsal with his band, Caitlin trying to figure out how to ask her crush out, and the other three just goofing off. Soon, though, Nikki is dragged away from her day off by Chrissy, who is shortstaffed at the Khaki Barn. Nikki does offer to help Jen out, however, and soon she is selling tickets to the dance along with Khaki Barn apparel at her job. There, Jonesy comes to hang out with her after being fired from his job at CiCi Sombrero's for refusing to wear the uniform. He swiftly begins hitting on girls buying tickets to the dance, all of whom reject him. This does nothing to cheer Nikki up, as she is not pleased about people wasting their money on the dance, and she frequently tries to talk people out of buying tickets. People continue to purchase tickets, though, and so to cheer her up Jonesy suggests that they go have lunch. Nikki playfully starts to tease him upon hearing this, and after a clothes-throwing war erupts, they head out to eat. After lunch, they meet with their friends, where they find out that both Wyatt and Caitlin have been unsuccessful with their crushes and Jen is still busy planning the dance and can't find a hairstyle she likes. The only ones really having a good day are Jonesy and Jude, so they suggest going to the ice rink to relax a bit. There, Jonesy promises Nikki that he'll help her skate, since she doesn't know how, while Jude becomes entranced by the graceful path the Zamboni follows while reicing the ring. Soon, though, Jonesy gets distracted by a pretty girl, and abandons Nikki to hit on the new girl. This causes Nikki to crash into Caitlin in front of Caitlin's crush, and when Jonesy comes back bragging about how Tara Johansen recognized him, Nikki is in no mood to celebrate. They get into a fight, and it's only broken up when Ron grabs them and throws them in mall jail, where he threatens to hold them until closing. While in mall jail, Jonesy and Nikki argue until Jonesy's claustrophobia begins setting in. Nikki snaps him out of it by slapping him, though, and it seems as though they're about to kiss until Ron takes the duo and lets them out of jail. Despite this experience, Jonesy feels odd about how Nikki treated him, and calls his stepsister for advice. Jen suggests to her stepbrother that he ask Nikki out again, but Jonesy refuses, because he doesn't want to beg somebody who dumped him. Before Jonesy can dwell too much on the Nikki question, he spots Tara Johansen. This time, tears are running down her face, as her boyfriend has just dumped her. Upon hearing this, Jonesy asks her out to the dance, and Tara accepts because she doesn't want to be seen alone at the dance. When he tells his friends, Wyatt is suitably impressed, but neither Jen nor Nikki are happy for him. At that moment, Jude drives by in a runaway Zamboni, and his friends and Ron chase him. Jude drives the ice-resurfacing vehicle all the way to the Penalty Box, where he runs it into a hockey net so it will stop, and joyfully jumps down–where Ron grabs him, bans him from the mall, and revokes his driver's license. Over the next few days, Jude tries to find his way back into the mall while Jonesy keeps bragging about his date with Tara. This annoys Nikki immensely, and eventually she confesses to Jen that she still has feelings for Jonesy. Jen is delighted to hear this, as she suspected this to be the case, but Nikki is unwilling to talk to Jonesy about it. She does agree to go to the dance with her friends, however, and soon is ready to go when their plans get derailed by Robbie pranking Jen and ruining her hairdo right before the dance. Jen needs to get fixed up, and Nikki knows that the Clones can help. To facilitate this, she strikes a bargain with them: if they redo Jen's hair, she'll work the Khaki Barn's upcoming Midnight Madness sale, which just happens to take place at the same time at the dance, allowing Chrissy to go with her friends. The Clones agree, and soon Jen is done up and ready to go. The group heads to the food court, where they find that Jude is taking them on a Zamboni, and they head out. Nikki is left behind, however, and Jonesy finds himself staring at her as they drive away, unable to get her out of his head. At the dance, seemingly every teenager at the high school is there–including Julie, who came stag after breaking up with Darth and is now busy serving punch to various students to take her mind off of her loneliness. Tara and her friends see Julie and mock her before Tara commands Jonesy to get her more punch. Jonesy walks over, and compliments Julie on her looks before Tara arrives and complains about Jonesy talking to Julie. Darth, meanwhile, is walking the mall unhappily when he comes across Nikki working Midnight Madness. When Nikki inquires as to Darth's presence, he explains that Julie dumped him for what she perceived as inattentiveness and a lack of romance from him. Nikki understands this, and suggests to Darth that instead of moping. This stiffens Darth's resolve, and he goes to the dance to get his girl back. Nikki also takes note of Darth's new attitude, and decides to close the Khaki Barn because she can't stand working for another moment–not tonight. When Darth arrives at the dance, he throws open the doors and proclaims his love for Julie. This works, and she runs over to him, causing the whole dance to cheer for the couple–except for Tara and her friends, who mock the situation. Upon hearing this, Jonesy is fed up and breaks up with Tara for being shallow before leaving the dance. Before he goes, however, he compliments Darth on his moves, and Darth thanks Jonesy before informing him that Nikki is alone in the mall and probably wouldn't be averse to his company. Upon hearing this, Jonesy sets off through the mall on a hunt for Nikki. When he finally finds her, she is at the ice rink, crying. Jonesy asks her why her tears are flowing, but Nikki refuses to tell him, so Jonesy moves on to a different subject: he wants to know why she broke up with him. Nikki initially refuses to tell him, but when he presses her Nikki admits that she was afraid that them dating would screw everything up. Jonesy is stunned when he hears this, and tells Nikki that he still likes her, and asks her to go to the dance with him. Nikki accepts, and soon the two show up hand-in-hand at the dance. Jen and Jude are both pleased to see them, and as soon as they greet their friends they look towards the stage. There, Wyatt's band is performing; they play his new song, and the dance explodes into cheers for Wyatt's songwriting ability. Sub-Plot One: Jen, Party Planner Jen has once again gotten stuck with the job of planning a dance, due to being the Vice President of Social Activities on the Student Council. While the job is stressful, Jen is used to planning parties, and is doing a good job until she learns that one of the chaperones has backed out. Upon hearing this, Jen ends up freaking out, pointing out that the dance will probably end up getting cancelled if they aren't a certain number of chaperones. While at the Penalty Box, Jen ends up explaining her situation to her boss, and Coach Halder is quick to volunteer his services, but Jen is unwilling to let him chaperone, as she knows how he acts when it comes to love. However, with time running short to find a replacement and Coach Halder offering her job perks if she lets him chaperone the dance, Jen eventually agrees. As it turns out, Coach Halder is a serviceable chaperone–not too heavy a touch, but not too light either–and everyone has a good time at the dance due to Jen's party-planning skills. Sub-Plot Two: Finding Dates Wyatt and Caitlin have quests of their own: finding dates. Each of them has a crush, and they have big plans to get their crushes to go to the dance with them. Wyatt is fixated on a girl named Marlowe, who happens to play bass in his band, while Caitlin is in love with a guy named Steph whom she knows as her partner in biology class. Wyatt is unable to ask Marlowe out due to nerves, however, so he soon asks Caitlin for help. Caitlin agrees, and offers an arrangement to sweeten the deal: if neither of them gets a date, they'll go together. Wyatt agrees, and soon they walk through the mall, where Caitlin dispenses advice on how to get girls. However, she interrupts herself upon seeing Steph at work in the pet store, and goes in to talk to him. There, she lies about owning a bird to impress him, and swiftly ends up with a parrot pecking her hair. After Steph removes the parrot, Caitlin exits the store quickly to avoid further humiliation. She and Wyatt then head back to the food court, where Wyatt sees Marlowe studying with Connie. Upon spotting her and seeing the look on Wyatt's face, Caitlin encourages him to approach his crush, but Wyatt's attempt to do so fails miserably when he awkwardly lies about knowing German to keep a conversation going. Later, when he spots Marlowe buying ice cream, he buys one for himself and pays for her ice cream, but before he can ask his crush out he manages to knock himself unconscious on her head when he drops his ice cream and they both reach down to pick it up. When Wyatt comes to, he finds himself in Grind Me with Caitlin taking care of him. Soon, Caitlin sees her crush, and suggests that they study bio at a table; Steph reluctantly agrees, and Caitlin heads into the restroom to freshen up. There, she leans on the counter, and ends up getting the front of her skirt wet. By the time she leaves the bathroom, Steph has taken off, leaving her disappointed at the prospect of going to the dance with Wyatt. Wyatt and Caitlin encounter further difficulties as the day goes on, with Wyatt invading Marlowe's privacy on a poor suggestion from Caitlin and Caitlin crashing into Nikki at the ice rink while trying to attract Steph's attention. Soon, though, Wyatt's luck turns around when Marlowe overhears a song he's writing about her, and is actually flattered that he thinks of her that way. Wyatt and Marlowe ask each other to the dance, and Wyatt has his date–just as Caitlin is rejected harshly by Steph because he feels that she's a creepy stalker. This depresses Caitlin immensely, and she fears that she won't be able to go to the dance as she isn't willing to go stag. Caitlin gives up on her dreams of going to the dance until she learns that the Clones are going stag, as are a passel of Greeter Gods. Upon hearing this, Caitlin decides to go to the dance anyway, and has a wonderful time that culminates when she gets to dance with a Greeter God. Sub-Plot Three: Jude the Zamboni Dude Jude is on the ice with his friends when he sees the Zamboni glide by and condition the ice. Upon seeing it pass, his only reaction is to gape at the majesty, only moving when Stanley slams a hockey stick into his crotch and only then for the purpose of collapsing onto the ice. There, Jude vows to someday ride the Zamboni, and somehow manages to make his way to the garage where the Zamboni is housed and maintained. While in the garage, Jude strikes up a conversation with Bruno, the Zamboni driver, and gets permission to fuel up the Zamboni–and shortly after that, permission to drive the Zamboni. Jude happily does so, but soon finds out that Zamboni's don't have brakes. This leads him to take the Zamboni off the ice and into the mall due to not turning fast enough, and soon Jude runs the Zamboni through the mall on a rampage that only stops when he runs into a hockey net inside the Penalty Box. Although nobody is injured, Ron is very displeased by this turn of events, and not only takes Jude's drivers license but also bans Jude from the mall for life. Good news comes out of this, as Bruno takes Jude under his wing. However, this is outweighed by Jude being banned from the mall and unable to drive his friends to the dance. When Jude tells Bruno his problems, though, Bruno decides to help his apprentice out by retiring and giving Jude the job. This results in Jude being the only one able to reice the rink, which once again grants him access to the mall and allows him to drive his friends to the dance on the Zamboni. Quotes *'Ron:' Hundreds of teens with nowhere else to go. It's Armageddon! *'Ron:' (panicking) This can't be happening! *'Jude:' So if we've got no work and no school, what do we do? Jonesy: The question is, what do we not do! *'Ron:' Mark my words! By the end of this day, your butt will be mine! *'Wyatt:' Sir, I think you're overreacting. Ron: AM I?!?!? *'Darth:' No! Princess, come back! Julie! *'Wyatt's Brain:' Say something! C'mon! Say something before this gets really weird! (Wyatt drops his taco.) Marlowe: I think you dropped your taco. *'Jonesy:' How about we go to the dance together, sweet lips? Little Cody: HOW ABOUT I POUND YOU INTO THE GROUND!!! *'Coach Halder:' You know, I never made it to my dance. The girl I loved said I was too intense. DOBBS! I WANT THOSE BASKETBALLS STACKED! NOW! NOW! Oh, what I wouldn't give to go back to high school. (to Jen) You go get 'em at that dance, tiger! *'Marlowe:' What are you doing in my bag? *'Jude:' Yes! I rock the coleslaw! *'Ron:' Abusing cabbage products is a ticketable offense. *'Jude:' I will ride it! Oh yes! I will ride it! *'Jonesy:' Wow, you really can't skate. Nikki: (beating on him) You said you wouldn't let me go! *'Jude:' Wicked cool hangout, bro! Zamboni Driver: You know, back in '82 when I started this job, driving the Zamboni really meant something. People respected you. Jude: So, are you the guy who picks up the hockey players' teeth when they get knocked out? (The driver nods.) Jude: Awesome! *'Zamboni Driver:' Gotta get goin'. Time to condition the ice. Jude: (as "Pomp and Circumstance" plays) Dude, I beg you. Let me answer that burning desire in the heart of every hockey fan. To just once drive the Zamboni. Zamboni Driver: Go for it. *'Jonesy:' (seeing Jude driving the Zamboni through the mall) Dude! What are you doing?!? *''(Caitlin wedges herself into the penalty box while wearing a gigantic penguin costume.)'' Caitlin: (crying) Jen! Steph called me a giant penguin stalker, and now I have to go to the dance with Wyatt! Coach Halder: Boy, this is way out of my league. *'Coach Halder:' Fun is my middle name. Yes! Oh, wait. I better go rent a tux before they sell out! Man, I love those penguin suits! (Caitlin burst into tears.) *'Jonesy:' You look really pretty tonight, Julie. Julie: Oh, really? Thanks. *'Darth:' (making an entrance) Julie my intergalactic queen! I should have treated you better! Give me another chance and I promise, I will rock your universe! (They kiss, and the crowd cheers.) Tara: Revenge of the losers. (She and her friend giggle.) Jonesy: Okay, that's it. I've had enough of you and your stupid friends. (They gasp.) Jonesy: Nikki was right about you. You are as shallow as a puddle. I'm outta here. (He moves off. Tara's former boyfriend chuckles at Tara's astonishment.) Jonesy: (encountering Darth) Nice, Darth. Sweet moves, buddy. Darth: (hi-fiving him) Thanks, Jonesy. Hey, a little tip, stud to stud? Nikki's at the mall, alone. And my Jedi sense tells me she wouldn't be averse to seeing you right now. Jonesy: Thanks, man. I owe you. Trivia *'Goof:' Midway through a scene, Jen's hair switches styles when the camera cuts away from her, with no explanation whatsoever as to the sudden change. *'Goof:' When Jonesy goes over to talk to Tara, she is wearing a purple and off-white figure skating dress. When they come back, she is wearing her usual purple shirt and dark purple skirt. *'Goof:' Jen claims that the hairstyle she settles on (an updo that she got done at a salon) is completely new to her. However, she had this haircut before, as she wore it while going to Club X-S during "It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!" *Jonesy's job: Employee at CiCi's Sombreros Reason for firing: Refused to wear the sombrero that was part of his work uniform. *This is the one of the only two hour long specials on the show. The other is Dude of the Living Dead. **Bye Bye Nikki? can, in some cases, be considered one as well, as it premiered as one hour-long special in Canada (although in subsequent cases it has been treated as two episodes). *'Running Gag': Jen trying several different hairdos throughout this episode in preparation for the dance, with most of them getting not-quite-positive reactions. *The gender of Jonesy's boss is different depending on the media (in the Netflix version, his boss is a man, but in other versions, his boss is a woman). *Jen's date for the dance is never named. *Nikki's favorite color is revealed to be a light purple, as Jen throws her corsage to Jonesy and tells him "It's Nikki's favorite color!". **This might be why her hair is dyed purple, albeit in a much darker shade (her natural hair color is revealed to be black). *This is one of the few times in the show where Nikki is shown crying. *According to Jen, Jonesy still keeps a photo of him and Nikki in his room. *Tara was previously seen in the episodes "A Ding from Down Under" (as a customer at Burger McFlipster's) and "Over Exposed" (as part of Liza Lomen's entourage). *The girl Jen has as her secretary is one of the Pre-teen Girls. *Jen was apparently elected to the student council at one point, as her being a member of the council is the reason for her having to plan the dance. *In this episode it is revealed that Jude's mom drives the school bus for a preschool and is allowed to use the bus for personal transport. *This is the first appearance of Marlowe, and the first time that Wyatt is seen playing in a band. Before this episode, he generally seemed to play music alone, as seen in "Idol Time at the Mall" and "The Lords of Malltown." *The name of the dance is apparently the Winter Wonderland Dance. *Morgana makes a cameo in this episode. *Apparently the Galleria Mall has a statute on the books that makes it illegal to "abuse cabbage products." *Jonesy's claustrophobia, first mentioned in The Fake Date, reappears here when he's trapped in the jail cell. *In this episode, Robbie is shown to have a ball gun that is almost identical to the model that Stanley always carries. *Steph is seen talking to his friend about a certain hockey player whose last name is "Ronan," who apparently scored an important goal. Ronan was previously mentioned in "The Khaki Girl;" he allegedly played for the Maple Leafs and had scored only three goals the previous season. *The "penguin movie" Caitlin refers to when talking to Steph is "Happy Feet." *Jude appears in drag yet again in this episode; he dressed up as a girl before in "Mr. Nice Guy," "It's Always Courtney, Courtney, Courtney!" and "Waiting to Ex-Sale." *Legally speaking, Ron has no jurisdiction to actually revoke Jude's driver's license, as only actual law enforcement can do that. However, Ron could have Jude reported to the actual police, who could then revoke's Jude's license. Gallery Snow Job.jpg|DVD cover (Canada). Snow Job DVD US.jpg|DVD cover (US). PDVD 002.jpg|The Galleria Mall. Bruno.png|Bruno driving the Zamboni. NikkiandJonesy6.png|Nikki punches Jonesy in the stomach in a fight on the skating rink ice... NikkiandJonesy2.png|...that ends with Jonesy having pulled up Nikki's shirt, blinding her. Vlcsnap-2011-06-28-04h59m46s117.jpg|Ron's holding cell. Tara.png|Tara, the so-called hottest girl in school. CaitlinPenguin.jpg|Caitlin in a penguin costume. PDVD 003.jpg|Jen's wet hair. JXNbroken2.jpg|Nikki crying. Jonesy yells at Nikki.jpg|"Well, maybe I'm with the 'prettiest girl in school' right now!" Jonesy and Nikki fight again.jpg|Jonesy and Nikki both reveal they were afraid to lose each other. JXNbroken7.jpg|Tears of joy after Jonesy asks her to the dance. Snowjob nikki yes.jpg|Nikki says yes. Jonesy-and-Nikki-6teen-.jpg|Ending with a kiss. Jen and Jonesy toast.jpg|Jen congratulates Jonesy on him and Nikki getting back together. Sj6.jpg|Swaying. CaitandGreeterGod.jpg|Caitlin and a Greeter God dance with each other. Snow5.png|Wyatt's band onstage. performance.png|Marlowe and Wyatt perform with their band at the dance. Jonesy_at_CiCi_Sombreros.jpg|Jonesy at CiCi Sombreros. Video Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Unaired in the US Category:Hour-long specials Category:Holiday Specials Category:Season Finales Category:Videos